


The Worst Kiss

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: Will plans to have another kiss-free New Year's eve.





	

As the clock ticked towards midnight, Will remained steadfastly ensconced in the sofa on the outskirts of Jimmy Price’s living room. There, he pretended not to notice that everyone else had already paired up.

Alana had been slow dancing with Beverly for the past half hour, Jimmy and Brian had been sneaking smooches under the wilting mistletoe for most of the evening. There were a dozen or so of Jimmy’s non-work friends whose names Will hadn’t bothered to ask, but they were all paired up, too, except for the three who’d formed an amorous trio.

Will sighed and pretended to peruse a book about the history of apiaries.

He barely even looked up when Hannibal sat next to him.

“I have to admit, Will, I was surprised to see you here tonight.”

“Beverly sort of tricked me,” Will sighed. “She showed up on my doorstep with a cab and said she was taking me out to get drunk.”

“Isn’t that what she’s done?” Hannibal asked, nodding at Will’s growing collection of empty beer bottles.

“I just assumed it would be the two of us,” Will said.

Hannibal leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “So you were anticipating a romantic evening alone with Ms. Katz.”

Will almost dropped the book he’d been fake-reading. “What? No! No. I just thought I wouldn’t be alone for New Year’s Eve. Beverly and I are friends—just friends.”

“You’re not alone,” Hannibal said.

Will scoffed. “Everyone’s already paired up—or tripled up—and I’ll be the odd man out at midnight, like always.”

Hannibal leaned ever closer. “In case it hasn’t occurred to you, Will, I’ve conveniently positioned myself near you with—” He glanced at his watch. “—just over 30 seconds until the clock strikes twelve.”

Now Will really did drop the book.

He finally looked at Hannibal and saw him smiling smiling slyly at him from under the mussed fringe of his hair. His cheeks were ruddy, his eyes glassy as marbles.

“How much have you had to drink tonight?” Will asked.

“Enough to work up the courage to come over here,” Hannibal said. “Enough to perhaps forget I ever did so, should you turn me down.”

Will was dimly aware that the other partygoers had begun counting down the last few seconds to midnight, but their voices and honks from their noisemakers seemed almost comically distant. His entire focus zoomed in on Hannibal, his friend and therapist.

It would be terribly unprofessional

_**Three!** _

to kiss him even under the current

_**Two!** _

circumstances, and yet…

_**One!** _

…aw fuck it… what the hell!

_**Happy New Year!** _

Will rolled himself utterly gracelessly into a straddling position over Hannibal’s lap, pressed him to the sofa cushions and did his best to mash their mouths together.

Skill wise, it was probably the worst kiss of his adult life, Will thought, with his glasses crunching between their faces and his tongue inadvertently flicking into Hannibal’s left nostril at one point. Hannibal seemed pleased enough, though, as he grabbed at Will’s hips and ass like they were the only things keeping him anchored to this earthly plane.

At some point, Will became aware that the cheering for the new year had segued into hoots and catcalls for his and Hannibal’s awkward kissing.

“God, that tongue of his is _everywhere_ —like a dog’s with _peanut_ butter,” Will heard Jimmy utter in a scandalized tone.

“Oh shut it,” Beverly shot back.

His face burning, Will climbed out of Hannibal’s lap and straightened his glasses. Then he straightened his trousers.

“Uh…happy New Year,” he said to the crowd without looking at anybody.

“Happy New Year, indeed!” Hannibal chimed in, still sprawled across the sofa.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: http://avegetariancannibal.tumblr.com


End file.
